A New Light
by aurosia
Summary: Diana wakes up to find herself having no memory of what happened the day before and finds Akko in her bed. Diana has questions, Akko has answers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm Auros, thanks for putting an interest in this story. It would be great if you'd review so I know what to improve. I plan to make this as long as possible, (this chapter will probably be the shortest one). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Interrogation_

All Diana could hear was a ringing noise in her ears. There was only blackness. The ringing got louder and louder and louder until it stoped.

Then she woke up.

She hastily straighted herself in her chair. Apparently, she has fallen asleep at her desk. She can't remember what happened the night before. Drool is half-way down her cheek, the red rays from the sun are irritating her eyes and she can feel her eyes are drastically dialated. She's not even sure if it's sunrise or sunset. She was starving, dehydrated, and sweaty… and her clothes were a mess too!

 _What… happened to me?_ Diana thought to herself.

Being the star she was, her room had a bathroom and shower unlike the other dorms scattered across Luna Nova.

Diana slowly stood up, her body was stiff. She dragged her feet along the ground and navigated her way towards the bathroom.

Diana walked inside, closed the door, and placed her wand on the countertop. She looked at herself in the mirror, clothes partially ripped. Her hair was a mess and her face was pale.

 _What the hell actually happened?_

Diana could only think about getting out of the sweat-infused uniform she was wearing. She slowly removed it, her joints popping as she stretches out, and she throws her clothes off to the side.

 **Shower Time**

Stepping out of the shower, she felt rejuvenated and almost back to her normal self. She picks up her wand off the table and points it at the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Sosomme Tidiare." she spoke. Her clothes started to glow that familiar green color. The tears in the fabric repaired itself. After the spell had been casted, her Luna Nova uniform was good as new. Normally, she'd put her clothes in with the rest of the laundry, but she couldn't be bothered with that. She just wanted to be wearing _something,_ and as quickly as possible.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Diana was greeted with a surprise that she somehow managed to miss on her way to the bathroom. Akko was sleeping in her bed, facing her.

"A-Akko?!" she proclaimed. Akko didn't move. Diana leaned down towards Akko's face and gently poked ner nose a few times. "Akko?" Diana asked.

The brunette groaned and only opened her eyes a little bit. "Diana?" she said tiredly. "Diana!" she then sprung up and said with passion and a hint of relief. "You're awake!"

"Akko, what were you doing in my room?" Diana asked with a tone of seriousness.

"Watching you..." Akko admitted. Diana's face has an expression that just read out, _what?_ "W-wait! That came out wrong!" Akko was stuttering on her words and blushing. "I was told to watch you after what happened!"

"What happened?" Diana asked. This question cause Akko to freeze.

"I may have accidentally poisoned you..." Akko said with the most innocent voice she could pull off.

"You what? Actually, tell me how this happened." Diana was trying her best to stay calm. Diana sat on the bed and Akko went from laying down to sitting up.

"Well, it all started with the little party we had in my room a day ago. Originally, it was just me, Sucy, and Lotte, but then Amanda and you joined in randomly… we weren't breaking any rules, well besides the one about no parties or no more than 3 people in a dorm after 7, but that's really it."

"Why don't I remember this?" Diana asked.

"That's because of the poison... during the party Sucy decided she was done so she drank a potion and went to sleep. Amanda had the genius idea of going through Sucy's mysterious collection of poisons, and then we stumbled upon the potion. It was glowing and purple. Amanda then said l, _Akko, drink it!_ Sucy always uses me as her guinea pig so part of me was a second away from chugging that bitch down, but another part of me thought that potion was creepy, and I didn't want to cause you any trouble in case I died or anything, so I refused to drink it."

"Then what?" Diana was still missing the part of the sotry where she gets poisoned.

Akko continued, "This is the part when things turn south. Amanda said that she was going to drink the potion… but I wouldn't let go of the bottle. We end up playing Tug-Of-War with it, and I somehow overpowered her… but I let go of it as she let go. The potion launched up in the air and the glass smashed, and the _poison_ went everywhere. It only got on my clothes on the floor, but a little bit landed right on your lips."

"Akko." Diana interrupted her.

"Yes, Diana?"

"How is that your fault?"

"Well, if I just drank it you wouldn't have missed all your classes for toda—"

"I missed all my classes?" Diana asked. "What time is it?"

"It's around 6 PM, it's been nearly 24 hours since the party started."

Diana groaned. "What did the poison exactly do to me?"

"Well…" Akko started. "Initially you just kinda froze, until I tapped you, then you immediately reacted and started to hug me, you wouldn't let go!"

"I…I what?!" Diana's face got red.

"Yeah, you started acting differently as well so we tried to wake up Sucy, eventually she got up. She gave me very specific instructions. Keep an eye on you, make sure nobody else touched you, especially when you're sleeping. She said it can put you in a coma."

"I need to ask Sucy what the hell that potion did to me." Diana said sharply.

"Diana... are you angry at me?" Akko put her head down.

"Of course not, silly…" Diana said. Akko looked at her with the brightest of smiles and asked, "Really?"

Diana blushed. _That's cute._ Diana thought to herself.

"Of course I am." Diana quickly stated. "Ahem, what was I doing all night?"

"Well," Akko revved herself up again. "After Sucy told me to watch you, you left the room and I just followed you. You went straight up to your room but were doing silly things like..." Akko laughed. "You thought this vase was a dog and you started to pet it! Ha!" Akko couldn't contain her laughter.

Diana was flustered in response. "W-What?!" She seemed surprised. "Please tell me no one was watching."

"The halls were clear, it was late at night by this point. Well, we ended up in the kitchen, you raided their fridge and ate everything with salt. Like, everything." Akko was about to star laughing again. "You... you even started to lick some of the salt out of the container!" Akko couldn't stop laughing.

Diana looked down and placed her hands on her face, "This actually happened?"

"Relax, I was the only one there..." Akko said, transitioning from laughter into a big sigh of relief.

"I guess that's relieving..." Diana sighed.

"Anyway, after Salty Diana's adventure to the kitchen, you stumbled your way to your room, where we are now. As soon as you entered, you started to dance... some of them were really sexual too."

Diana perked up. Face fully red. She didn't know how to respond.

"But of course, you obviously weren't your normal self. That couldn't have been you." Akko stated. Diana calmed down. "Anyway, you danced for like 6 hours straight, the sun started to rise, you sat down in your chair, and then you just fell asleep."

"Okay..." Diana said, still recovering from the whole dancing bit. "W-Why were my clothes r-ripped?" She asked that question nervously, like she didn want to know the answer.

"Good question, when you went to sleep you were really, really, really sweaty from all of the _dancing_. Sucy gave me the explicit instruction on not to touch you, especially while you were sleeping, so I tried to use magic to remove your clothes."

"And?"

"It failed…" Akko sighed. Of course, as with almost everything else Akko tries, it fails. Diana could see that Akk was thinking about it.

Diana placed her hand on Akko's head. "Look at me in the eyes." Akko's cheeks were slightly pink. "You can do anything. Believe in yourself. Believing in yourself is your magic." Diana said, then smiled. You could see the glow in Akko's eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that. Welp, now that you're awake, I'm gonna go tell Sucy." Akko stood up and started to make her way towards the door.

"Akko." Diana reached out.

"Yeah?" Akko said, while turning her head back towards Diana.

"How long was I sleeping?" Diana calmly asked.

"For about…" Akko did a pause to calculate it in her head. "11 hours or so."

"W-What?!" Diana jumped up. She thought about the situation for a few seconds, then blushed. "T-Thanks for taking care of me.

"No problem, I'll do anything for you!" Akko said as she walked outside the room and closed the door.

Diana was unsure about everything right now. She still felt exhausted even though she apparently slept for 11 hours, she was thirsty, starving, and had a slight headache, but one question crossed her mind.

 _Why was Akko so cute back then?_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Too Close!_**

 _is coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday Morning

* * *

"Miss Kagari!" Professor Finnelan shouted. "What did I say the punishment would be next time you missed your classes?"

"But please Professor, don't make me singlehandedly do the entire schools laundry for this week!" Akko pleaded, but Finnelan wasn't going to change her mind that quickly.

"Akko… I was expecting." Finnelan calmed her voice to something more appropriate. "But, you too Miss Cavendish?" Finnelan turned her head to look at Diana, who was on Akko's right. Finnelan had a face of somewhat disappointment and some confusion.

"I express my upmost apology for my absence yesterday." Diana said, being elegant as usual.

"Normally, I'd let this slide, but you've been hanging around Akko ever since the missile incident. I don't want her foolishness rubbing off on you. I want you to straighten her out. You will watch over Miss. Kagari as she serves her punishment."

"For the entire week?" Diana surprisingly said relatively calmly.

"Yes. For the entire week." Professor Finnelan stated.

"…v-very well." Diana took a little too long to respond.

"B-but Diana!" Akko stutters out.

"Come on Akko, let's go." Diana said, grabbing Akko's hand and walking out of Finnelan's office.

"This is the first week that they let the students and the faeries relax and Finnelan is ruining it for us." Akko complained.

"Could you stop complaining?" Diana requested, dragging Akko to her dormitory.

Akko quietly whispered under her breath, _"Anne Finnelan more like Anne Bitchelan"_

"Akko…" Diana didn't really appreciate that.

"Sorry." Akko apologized.

It got quiet in the hallway. Akko looked down at her hand. The hand that Diana was holding. Akko felt… different… inside. She stared at Diana's hand. She thought about how alrhough her hand was being squeezed, it felt like Diana wasn't trying to hurt Akko.

"Diana." Akko said.

"Hm?" Diana asked.

"Our hands." Akko calmy pointed out.

Diana removed her hand from Akko's and said, "I-I'm sorry." Although Akko couldn't see, Diana's was blushing hardly.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I should be the one who should be apologizing, since I roped you into my mess."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." Akko sighed.

Diana stopped walking, which also caused Akko to stop. She yelled out, "It wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself."

Diana then looked up at Akko. She looked as if she was going to cry. "Nononononononono! I didn't mean that!" Diana tried to recover.

Akko, eyes tearing up, bursts into a sprint away from Diana, sobbing as she leaves her fellow classmate.

Diana reached out her hand, but retracted it after a quick thought.

She stood there, in the empty hallway, thinking to herself,…

 ** _"Fuck."_**

* * *

Lotte approached her dorm room and from the outside ahe could hear crying, "Akko?"

"She's probably just upset that she can't do something... again." Sucy accurately stated.

They both walk into the dorm . Sucy goes straight to her bed while Lotte walks towards Akko. Akko is laying in her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

"Akko?" Lotte shakes her. "Akko... what's wrong?"

Akko groaned.

"We've been through this before, Akko. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"We? Us?" Sucy quietly said in the background.

"The problem... is me." Akko said. Her face is still stuffed into her pillow but she stopped crying.

"You?" Lotte asked.

"Yes, me. I don't know when to stop talking. I kept on blaming myself for the potion incident: which is my fault, but she kept on saying it wasn't, after I consistently told her it was my fault, she then yelled at me..."

"Uh..." Lotte tried to say something, but she actually had nothing.

"She probably hates me now…"

"Atsuko Kagari. Stand up right now!" Lotte shouted. Akko did as ordered. She sluggishly removed her face from the pillow which was _soaked_ in tears. She stood up, head down, and lazily said _ohayo_.

Lotte then slapped her. Lotte was obvious angry. Sucy's eyes widened to the max when she saw that. Sucy quietly whispered _"wasn't expecting that"_.

"You need to apologize to Diana this instant! The potion incident was not your fault. Blame Sucy out of anyone! Diana knows it's not your fault and it's probably hurting her to see you blame yourself over and over." Lotte (basically) screamed.

Akko was stunned. She had never heard Lotte shout that loudly, like ever. Akko placed her left hand on Lotte's right shoulder and made a thumbs up with her right hand. "Thanks Lotte, for saying that." Akko was back to her normal self.

"Glad to hear it." Lotte started to walk towards her stuff in the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pack my bags."

"For what?" Akko questioned.

"I'm going to visit my parents for our week off."

Sucy joined in on the conversation. "Oh yeah, they're giving us all 8 days off from school."

"Hm, oh yeah Sucy... what exactly did that potion do to Diana?" Akko asked.

"You really wanna know?"

* * *

Outside of Diana's dorm, Akko was about to knock, but something was keeping her from doing it.

 _Come on Atsuko, you can do it._

She knocked.

 ** _Thud._**

"Diana? A-Are you okay?" Akko shouted at the door.

"Huh?! A-Akko! Don't come in! Just give me a seco-"

Akko could now here what could be best described as "a bunch of books falling onto the ground.

The noise of Diana's footsteps quickly crept up the door and it swung open.

Diana was sweating, her hair was a mess, and her uniform is also a mess... but, she was acting like her normal self.

"Good morning." Diana calmy said.

"Hi... Diana... what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"O-kay…" Akko emphasized. Well, anyway… I'm sorry for running away like that earlier."

"No, don't apologize. It's my fault for yelling at you like that." Diana (somehow) managed to rush that sentence even though she said it in the formal voice she normally does.

Akko developed a huge grin on her face. "Yay! We're still friends!" she shouted as she jumped into Diana for a hug. Akko wrapped her arms around the neck of her friend.

The hug only lasted a few seconds. Diana had pulled away relatively fast, so it just made things awkward.

"Hey, Diana… do you wanna start with the laundry now?"

"Give me about five minutes to prepare." Diana said as she slowly closed the door.

As soon as the door was sealed, Akko could hear running (across the room, back and forth), things falling onto the ground, a door loudly open, then slam, then she could hear the flow of water. Diana's showering.

Akko, being the curious be she is, decided to place her hand on the door knob and turn it clockwise. She opened the door. She started to walk around the room until she saw the bathroom door. She stared at the door with immense focus, then her mind started to go on its own.

 _I wonder how Diana looks naked..._

 _Wait! Why did I just imagine it?_

 _Although, that was a nice image..._

 _She does has all those curves._

 _She's pretty sexy._

 _Overall 9/10_

Akko looked around the room and took a peek at her desk. The only thing there was the book she saw on Diana's desk that time when she was Diana. She looked closer into what's on the actual page.

The page was filled with words and spells, but also doodles and drawings. All the little doodles didn't seem like Diana's personality. Something's up with her, she thought.

Something was odd. Akko had to think about it for a second. _The shower stopped._ Akko wasn't entirely sure what to do. She still had time to leave… but she didn't.

She just stood there awkwardly.

The bathroom door hastily opened and Diana came running out. Naked.

Akko was standing in the center of the room, looking at Diana. Both Akko and Diana blushed.

"Heh..." Akko quietly said.

* * *

Walking to the basement to start on the punishment was quiet. _Very quiet._

"H-Hey, Diana?" Akko asked.

"Can... can we never mention what happened back there?" Diana quickly said, looking forward and still walking. As she said that, a red tint formed on her cheeks.

"O-Okay." Akko rushed to say.

* * *

"Ah, finally, the basement." Akko said, stretching like she already knew the place. Well, she did. She's been punished a lot.

Diana found a wooden chair, pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, wiped off the dust on the chair, then sat in it. "Do your thing, Akko."

"Alright, alright." Akko said.

The laundry area of the vast basement was relatively small. There were some barrels of water, a few spare bike machines in the back for when magic is down, and a few other essentials for laundry. There also was a relatively large pile of dirty Luna Nova uniforms.

"Here I go!" Akko said, confidently. She grabbed a handful of uniforms and dropped them into one of the barrels.

Akko got to work. Uniform after uniform she soaked the clothes and started to scrub them in with soap. After five minutes, she sighed loudly and looked towards Diana. She was reading a book with a light blue and dark blue cover. "Can you help me please?" Akko whined.

"No, you roped yourself into this situation." she firmly stated. Akko walked closer to Diana, up to the point where her face was right behind her book.

"Please?" Akko asked in her cutest voice.

Diana lowered her book, only to be presented with a pouting Akko. Her face turned awfully red and she mumbled out, "U-Um, you're really close."

"Am I?" Akko said, her cheeks became slightly pink, and she leaned in closer.

 _S-She's way too close!_ Diana thought.

Diana leaned farther back. "Okay, okay, I'll help you." Diana quickly blurted out.

"Yes!" Akko hastily pulled away from Diana and started to do a little dance.

"Ahem. But, I will not be using magic." she said. Akko stopped her dance and put on a pouty face.

 _Cute._

"Come on, let's work." Diana said.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday Night

* * *

Diana stretched and let out a sigh of relief, "I think that's good for today."

She then turned to Akko, who was sleeping on the ground a few feet away from her. Diana walked closer to her and crouched down to get closer. She looked at her face and her chest slowly rising and falling. Diana felt her face get warmer and quietly whispered to herself, "She's... so cute."

This set off many flags inside her head. _Why did I just say that?! Why does she look this cute?! She makes me wanna hug and support her at all times... and more._

Her train of thought paused, then resumed.

 _Am I in love with Akko?_ Her heart ramped up its speed after she thought that. _I've never felt this way about someone ever before…_

 _Oh no…_

 _I have fallen for this little geek, haven't I. Does this mean I'm gay?_

Coming to her realization, Diana focused her attention back to the sleeping girl.

 _I don't want to disturb her._

Diana gently picked her up and lifted Akko over her back.

 _She's surprising light._

Diana adjusted Akko on her back so that she and Akko would be comfortable, and then she slowly and carefully walked out of the basements of Luna Nova.

It was late. Very late. The halls were empty. The whole "week away from school" also contributed to that factor.

"You know..." Diana spoke to herself. "She's actually getting pretty heavy." Diana was sweating pretty hard, and every step was getting harder to take. "Don't worry, Akko... we're almost at my room." Akko is just snoring loudly.

After three staircases and 10 minutes of walking, Diana finally arrived at her dorm. She opened the door as best as she could without disturbing Akko and let herself in, moved to her bed and gently rested Akko down on her bed.

Relief flowed through Diana's body as Akko is finally not on her back anymore. Diana looked towards the sleeping Akko and started to stare. Akko's mouth was a little open, her cheeks were red, and her chest slowly rose up and down as she slept peacefully. Diana's heart started to beat quicker and her entire body started to feel hot.

 _I wonder how she looks naked..._

"I really fell in love with her, didn't I…" she quietly whispered to herself.

Diana slowly moved her head and eyes to the direction of the couch in her room and stared at it. Her face got even redder and she felt even hotter. She walked over to the couch and rested herself onto it. She looked at the ceiling and thought to herself…

 _Akko... You make me wanna..._

The sun started to shine through the large array of glass windows in Diana's room. Akko opened her eyes to find herself surprised. "This isn't my room." she said normally.

She quickly pulled herself upright in the bed and looked around. "Diana's room, huh?"

"That means..." Akko started. Then, her face went a little red. "She must've carried me." Akko paused. "I should thank her... but I'm tiiiired..." she flipped herself in the bed and landed face first into Diana's pillow.

"It smells." Akko said, her voice being muffled by the pillow. "It smells... salty. Oh yeah, that reminds me." Akko had a little flashback to Thursday night when Diana only ate salty foods. "I really should tell Diana what that potion did to her. Where is she anyway?" Akko pulled herself out of the bed and started to walk around the room.

Then she saw Diana peacefully sleeping on the couch. She leaned downwards and poked her cheek to try to wake her up. Diana groaned and her eyelids quickly fluttered, then she opened her eyes. The first thing she sees when she wakes up is Akko's face.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Akko said.

"G-good morning, Akko…" Diana energetically muttered out.

"Hey…" Akko started.

"Hm?" Diana questioned.

"I'm hungry." she stated.

"That's why you woke me up? Okay, okay, let's head down to the cafeteria, then we'll get cleaned up and start on the laundry." Diana said smiling. She pushed herself off of the couch and started to walk towards the door.

"Ugh, forgot about the laundry." Akko groaned. Both of the girls were walking towards the door, and Diana grabbed the door knob with her right hand tHen immediately pulled away. Her face became red in an instant.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom really quickly." Diana said, flustered. She walked calmly over to her bathroom in her room and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Akko quietly said to herself. "I'll meet you down there!" Akko shouted. She reached for the door knob and grabbed it. She only had one question. "Why is the door knob wet?" she quietly mumbled to herself. "Whatever!"

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria, Akko and Diana were "greeted" with a surprise.

"No one's here!" Akko shouted.

"Not even the chefs..." Diana states. Both of them walk up to the kitchen itself and see a sign hanging on the door. Diana reads it out, "On vacation, will be back on Tuesday. Feel free to make something yourself."

"The faeries here are also gone, huh..." Akko said.

"Welp." Diana got hyped up. "I guess we're making some food!"

"Huh? Really?!" Akko got excited.

"Akko, find me some olive oil, two pans, and some eggs. I'll get everything else."

"All right!" They both got to work.

"Almost done…" Diana quietly whispered to herself. She had made a lot of food, for both her an Akko. The heat from the kitchen made her forehead shiny and a bit of sweat leak out of her. Currently, she was making the last thing she wanted to make: an omelette. She had also put on (what Akko described as "adorable") a pink apron with frills around the edge and flowers stitched onto it.

Diana was just finishing up with the omelette, when she felt a pair of hand wrap around her body from the back. Akko wrapped her hands around her and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"A-Akko?!" Diana was fortunate Akko wasn't able to see her blush.

"Diana." Akko softly spoke into her ear.

"Y-Yes?" Diana's voice started to shake. She didn't know what to expect.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Thanks for helping me with the laundry, and for carrying me up to your dorm and letting me sleep in your bed. Thanks for making breakfast for me too. I'm normally super loud and obnoxious and a burden towards yoy and you always help me. I'm gonna find a way to repay the favor. I promise." Akko explained.

"Well," Diana felt her lips starting to move before her brain. She turned her head to the left and said, "You can start repaying me by eating this food. Sit down, I'm almost done~." _Oh my god! That was so cringey!_

"Y-Yes!" Akko muttered out before making her way over to the cafeteria.

 _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ Akko thought to herself. _The way she said that makes me feel really weird..._ She clutched her heart as she walked towards an empty seat.

A few minutes later, Diana entered the cafeteria holding a tray with two plates and two glasses, one containing water and another containing orange juice (for Akko).

Diana placed everything onto the table. Akko put on a big grin as soon as she saw the food. On the plate was an omelette, two sausages, and biscuit. "It looks and smells delicious, Diana!" Akko commented.

"Really? I didn't do anything special..." Diana said as she sat down. The two of them were sitting across from each other.

"Ikadakimasu!" Akko said right before she hastily grabbed a fork, picked up a piece of the omelette, and placed it in her mouth. She started to chew it a bit and then she stopped and froze.

"Akko? Are you okay?" Diana questioned. "Does it taste bad?" _I fucked up, didn't I?_

"No... it's just..." a tear rolled down Akko's cheek. She smiled and said, "This tastes really good!"

 _Phew._ Diana was relieved.

"It's been a long time since I've had something this good. The slop the school serves us is always so bland, and even then when I get something more quality it still doesn't come even close to this!" Akko explained. Another tear rolled down her face.

"Akko..." Diana said.

"I'm sorry, why the hell am I crying about food? I feel so out-of-character right now." Akko wiped the tears from her face and started to eat more.

"It pleases me that you enjoy my cooking." Diana said. _I'll cook for you for the rest of my life, Akko._

The two promptly finished their meal and cleaned up their mess in the cafeteria and in the kitchen.

They made their way to Akko's room. She needed to grab some new clothes and shower. Diana allowed Akko to .

A little ways before they reach their destination, Akko said something. "I'm stuffed." she complained.

"You ate all of that food and some off of my plate too. Of course you're full."

Akko giggled and said, "I'm glad you're my friend."

Diana responded, "So am I."

Finally arriving at Akko's door, Diana opened the door and Akko followed in. Sucy was in the middle of drinking _something_ from a test tube. Diana was a little surprised but Akko didn't really care. Akko ran in, went over near her bed and started to rummage through her stuff. "Hi Sucy. I won't be in your way for long."

"Okay." she muffled with the test tube half way in her mouth. Sucy averted her attention from Akko and looked at Diana, who was awkwardly standing in front of the door. Sucy finishes her _drink_ and stares Diana in the eye. Sucy's own eyes scrunched up in what almost could be defined as disgust, and she frowned, showing her sharp teeth, but something odd happened. Sucy blushed. She then quickly said, "I can smell it on you."

"Wha-" Diana tried to say, but was interrupted.

"I've got everything!" Akko shouted, clothes in her hand.

"You go ahead Akko... I'll meet up with you later." she said elegantly, staring Sucy directly in the eye.

"Okay." Akko quickly followed. She left the room and Diana gently closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean by, you can smell me?" Diana questioned.

Sucy rushed up to Diana and quietly said to her, "You've been doing _that_ to yourself, haven't you?"

If anyone else were in this conversation, they wouldn't know what's going on, but Diana had a hunch of what she was talking about.

"H-How?" Diana questioned again, with a bright red blush on her face.

"That potion I was drinking earlier enhanced my senses and allows me to visualize some scents and sounds. I've been using it for the past three months now. Normally, you smell just fine, but as of lately, especially since you've been hanging out with Akko, you've been a ball of messy sweat, hormones, and v-" Sucy tried to finish, but Diana quickly stopped her.

"You don't have to say that last part." Diana said.

"You're in love with Akko, aren't you." Sucy smirked.

Diana stayed silent, trying to act reformed but her cheeks turning red.

"I knew it. You salt powered estrogen factory." Sucy joked.

Ignoring Sucy's _rude_ comment, Diana is reminded of something. "That reminds me, that potion that put me out of commission for a day, what was that?"

"Ah that, that potion was designed to hold the state someone is when they drink it. As in, if the user feels happy and is in perfect health, they will feel that even if they watch their family die or they get stabbed with a knife." Sucy explained.

"Gruesome, but I think I understand." Diana accepted.

"But- The potion didn't work out as expected. For some odd reason, when the user interacts with something that would normally quickly change their mood or state, like someone sneaking up on them and scaring them or stepping on something sharp, their mood will change to that and retain itself."

"One more question." Diana said.

"Eh?" Sucy wanted to stop talking with her.

"The salt?" Diana asked.

"Oh, random side effect, I guess." she said.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Complete**

A/N - Sorry for taking so long to update, but hopefully some of your questions were answered in this chapter like what the potion did to Diana.

Also, this story feels like it's focusing on Diana's story a bit too much but you will see things from both Akko's and Diana's side.

One more thing, _there's a reason why this is rated M._ **Next chapter is gonna get a little spicy...**

Please review!

 ** _-A_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys and Girls...** **This is Chapter 4...** **There's a reason this story is Rated M, by the way.**

 **This chapter's gonna get a "little" lewd.**

* * *

Akko finally reached Diana's room. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She looked around, then started to strip. Afterwards, she grabbed a towel and her fresh clothes and walked into Diana's bathroom and closed the door.

"Woah." Akko was amazed. Diana's bathroom was very elegant. The floors were tiled and everything was cleaned. "Pretty." The bathroom was extremely elegant. Akko placed her towel and clothes on the counter and turned on the shower.

 _Shit._ Akko thought to herself. _I forgot my soaps._ She looked over to Diana's soaps. _I don't think she'll mind..._

She stepped into the shower and was surprised. _"Ow!" It's hot..._ That came to a shock for Akko. _The waters hot, unlike the bath house._ Diana was fortunate to not have to use the public bath house.

Akko let the water touched her skin as she stepped deeper into the shower. She grabbed the soap with her _left_ hand in her shower and sniffed it. _It smells like... Diana... It smells... nice... It feels... warm._

She sniffed the soap again. "Diana..." she calmly said to herself. Her face became warm... and it's not just the hot water that's causing it.

Akko's hand gently stroked the bottom of her stomach. She inhaled Diana's scent again. Her hand traveled upwards towards her chest, and she let her fingers lightly caress her left nipple. "Mmm~" she moaned. The only thing she could think about is Diana.

 _Wh-Why am I doing this? I-I can't stop thinking about her..._

Akko went from gently caressing her breasts to full on assaulting her nipples. They quickly became hard. "Mhmm!" she moaned slightly louder, trying to keep her voice down.

She sniffed the soap once more. _What's with me right now?_ Her hand that was on her left breast slowly slurred down her body to reach her private area. She gently rubbed herself. Akko quietly whispered to herself, "Oh Diana... touch me more." Akko slipped her index finger inside of her and moaned deeply. "Mhmm!"

She continued to pleasure herself until she heard the noise of a door opening over the flowing water. "Akko! I'm here." Diana announced from the other room.

Akko froze up for a second and said, "Okay! I'll be out in a bit!" She quickly pulled her finger out of herself and rubbed the soap in her left hand all over her in a desperate attempt to make up the time she lost while pleasuring herself. She rinsed the soap off of her and rushed out the shower. While drying herself, she started to think.

 _Did I really just touch myself to Diana? I mean... she's really cute, but I've never really thought about her that way before. She's just... so perfect... and her smell, and the hot water... turned me on..._

She buried her hands in her face.

 _I like her. I like Diana. Do I really feel about her that way?_

Finally dried off, she reached into her pile of clothes and pulls out her panties and put it on. Afterwards, she grabbed her bra and before she was able to put it on, Diana suddenly barges in.

Diana saw Akko's body from the side. She froze. Akko squealed and covered her exposed area with her arm. A bright red patch appeared on both of their faces.

"S-Sorry. I thought you w-would've been done by now. Diana said, trying to conform herself. "I just needed to get something." she said as she reached for a bottle of pills on the counter.

"It's okay... I don't mind. We're friends after all." Akko said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

Akko saw Diana's eyes glance downwards and back up, signifying that she was checking her out. "We're even now." Diana calmly and confidently exclaimed.

"Huh?" Akko questioned.

"From yesterday..."

"Oh... yeah." Akko is trying to hide her deep blush.

Awkward silence falls for a few seconds.

"You can go now." Akko said, interrupting the moment.

"Huh?" Diana stopped staring at Akko and snapped back into reality. "Ahem, yeah, you're right." Diana closed the door to leave Akko to do what she was doing before.

Akko's face was flustered. She couldn't think properly. Not only did Diana just see her naked, but she can't stop think about the time she saw Diana naked.

She quickly cleared her mind and finished getting dressed.

* * *

Akko and Diana finally arrived at their destination: the basement.

"Ugh." Akko expressed.

"Come on Akko, this technically was your fault." Diana had a point.

"But still..." the whining continued. Diana placed a box on the wooden chair she sat in the other day. "What's in the box?" Akko said, quickly averting her brain from complaining to curiosity.

"The box?" Diana asked as she looked at it. "Oh, I made some lunches for us to eat later."

"Really? That's so nice of you." Akko said.

"I felt that we could get more work done if we ate down here." she explained.

"You're so smart Diana, I would have never thought to do that." Akko complimented her.

A faint red tint shined on Diana's face. "Thank you."

"Alright!" Akko quickly changed the subject. "Let's get to work! I'm looking forward to this lunch already!" she cheered. Two two hastily began Akko's punishment. They continued to talk and talk about the most random of things.

"So, what's your favortite color?" Akko asked.

"Don't laugh, but it's pink." Diana spat out.

Akko burst into laughter, "Hahahahahahahaha! You mean Diana, the most formal and mature student in the school likes pink the most? I wasn't expecting that."

Diana's cheeks lit up in embarrassment, "I-I just really like the color, okay? I have a bunch of pink outfits back at home but I can't wear them here."

Akko's laughter died down. "It's unexpected and funny, but I think it's kinda cute how your favorite color is pink."

 _Did she just call me cute?!_ flowed through Diana's mind.

 _Oh shit, I accidentally called her cute. Now she's going to think I'm weird,_ Akko thought.

A few seconds of silence passed. Diana broke the silence. "A-Anyway, what's your favorite color?"

"Hmm..." Akko thought about the question. "Although I always switch what my favorite color is, the one that I've liked the most is the color of your hair."

"Huh?!" Diana was shocked.

"It's just a magnificent color. I could stare at it for hours. It compliments your persona nicely."

A faniliar voice shouted at them from the stairs. "Those are some big words for you, Akko."

The person was walking closer. "What's up?" It was Amanda.

"Hi Amanda!" Akko shouted back and waved. "We're doing laundry."

"What'd you do to be forced to do this on the break?" she asked.

"This is partially your fault..." Diana butted in. "If you hadn't fought over that potion with Akko, I wouldn't have been in a state where Akko had to watch over me and we both missed class. Because of that, Finnelan ordered Akko to do all the backed up laundry over the entire break since the faeries are gone."

A nervous sweat formed on Amanda's forehead. "Ehh... Well... I've got to do... something..." the guilt made her want to run away. She swiftly took off to do something else.

"Alone again..." Diana stated.

A few minutes passed. Diana and Akko have made their way through about 70% of the laundry at that point.

"I'm hungry." Akko blurted out.

"Alright!" Diana said, standing up and dusting her clothes. She looked Akko in her eyes, smiled, and said "Let's eat!"

"It's about time!" she shouted.

Diana grabbed the fairly sized box she had placed on the chair a while ago and opened it up. She then whipped out her wand and chanted a spell. A picnic blanket appeared and nearly folded itself outwards and placed itself on the floor. All the food in the box hovered out with a green aura flowing around it and neatly placed itself on the center of the blanket. The food itself was relatively simple: three meat sandwiches, two glasses of water, and a bowl of slices apples.

Both Diana and Akko moved over to their little "picnic" and sat down on the blanket. Akko picked up one of the sandwiches and said, "Thank you for the food!" she took one bite and with a stuffed mouth, she said, "It's delicious!"

A huge grin appeared on Diana's face. "I'm glad you like it. I had to make it simultaneously with the breakfast this morning so I wasn't sure if it was gonna be as good." Diana grabbed a sandwich herself and took a bite.

"You need to cook for me more often," Akko said, continuing to devour the food.

"You really like it that much?" Diana felt her face start to get warm.

"Mhmm." Akko nodded. "I'm gonna have to marry you if you if that's the only way I can taste more of this."

A few seconds of silence passed.

 _Why did I say that?! It sounded so weird!_

 _She said… she would marry me?_

They both broke out into laughter. Especially Diana. Akko laughed and admired Diana's smile.

After the laughter died down, Akko said something to Diana. "You know..."

"Hmm?"

"As of lately you've been smiling a lot more. You just seem more... happy."

Diana looked at the ceiling. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like it when you smile more."

The two of them smiled at each other for a few seconds until Diana spoke up. "Let's get back to work so we can relax. We've only been at this for 3 hours and we're almost done."

"Yeah! Hey Diana, let's play a game. Whoever finishes the most laundry gets to ask the other person to do anything they want." Akko suggested.

"Okay!" Diana said! _Anything I want?_

They both got ready. Akko started the countdown. "Three... two... one... GO!" she shouted.

They both started to do laundry very quickly.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, they only had a few clothes to clean left. Diana's side of the room where her laundry was drying was twice as big as Akko's. Akko reached for the last uniform to do for that day and washed it carefully. She sighed and said, "You win Diana."

Diana was frozen. She was on her knees, staring at the ground.

"Diana?" Akko said.

Diana fell to the ground.

"Diana!" Akko ran over to Diana. She was overheating, sweating, and breathing heavily. She was completely passed out. "Oh no... what do I do?"

She picked up Diana and lifted her onto her back. "It's gonna be okay, Diana."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Complete**

 **I told you it would get lewd.**

 **And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger.**

 **\- Auros**


	5. Chapter 5 - Burn

**Hey Guys, I'm going to be naming chapters now.**

* * *

Diana was warm. It wasn't an uncomfortable warm, or a _too cold_ warmth, but it wasn't a normal warmth. It felt special. It was perfect. She could only see blackness.

 _Where am I?_ she thought to herself.

She gently opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar environment. She was in her room, laying on her bed. It was night. Only the light of a single candle lit the room.

The warmth was still there. She felt something pressing against her body. It was Akko. She was also sleep. Diana kept quiet and didn't move, but she felt her face getting warm.

Diana gently moved Akko off of herself and got out of her twin sized bed. On her desk, she saw a bowl of soup: presumably cold. She reached for her wand buckled on the left side of her waist, but couldn't find it. She also noticed something else. She's in her pajamas.

 _What… exactly… happened?_

Diana was deeply confused. She also had a slight migraine, which also didn't help her situation. Diana looked at Akko with the intention to wake her up, but she stopped herself. She looked at Akko's face, admiring her soft breathing, her slightly red cheeks, and her delicate, soft lips.

Diana quietly said to herself, "She's so cute." _I can find my wand on my own._

Trying to find a wand with the faintest of light coming from a lit candle and making as little noise as possible to make sure not to wake up Akko is pretty difficult. Even for Diana.

After about 10 minutes of looking around the room, she gave up. "Well, I guess I'll just wait for Akko to wake up. Pretty sure she'll know where it is. I hope." she whispered to herself. Diana looked back at Akko, and noticed something odd. The right side and the front side of Diana's bed is touching the wall (in the corner), and her bookshelf is at the end of her bed, only leaving people to enter and exit the bed on the left side. Behind Akko, closest to the wall on the right side, she could spot two rods, one of them being very familiar. It was her wand!

She tiptoed towards the bed and reached over for her wand. Her face went directly next to Akko's. She grabbed her wand but didn't pull away. She spent a few seconds to appreciate Akko's face... her nose... her lips...

Akko's eyes gently flickered open and she squinted. "Huh? Diana?" Akko tiredly said.

"Huh?!" Diana quickly backed up from Akko and her face flared up. Akko's face also flared up.

"D-Diana?!" Akko quickly said. She was wide awake after realizing what just happened. "Wh-What were you doing?" Akko was trying to be here cheery normal self but her heart is causing her to act differently.

"I-I was just reaching for my wand! Hehe." Diana isn't good for these kind of situations as well. Trying to change the situation, she equipped her wand and chanted a spell on the cold bowl of soup. Steam started to flow from it. She had heated it up. She quickly grabbed the bowl with both of her hands with the idea to stuff her mouth with soup so she wouldn't have to talk (smooth Diana), but not thinking properly lead to her failure. The bowl itself was just as hot as the soup and she immediately dropped it and screamed from the heat.

"Diana!" Akko pushed herself out of the bed faster than she would do when she oversleeps and is late for a class. "Are you okay?!" she said as she made her way towards her.

"It hurts." Diana was trying to calmly take the pain but Akko could see the pain in her face. Her eyes started to tear up as well.

 _Diana's crying?_ Akko thought.

"Let me see your hands." Akko said, trying to fix the situation.

Diana shut her eyes because the pain finally got to her. Akko placed her hands at the back of Diana's hands and turned them over.

 _Oh no._

Diana's hands were slightly burned, her hands were super red and blistered.

"Bathroom! Quick! Don't look at it Diana." Akko said as she grabbed Diana's right wrist and pulled her into the bathroom. Akko filled the sink with cold water and directed Diana's hands into the water.

Diana was ready for it and she tried to take the pain but it still hurt.

"Ah! Fuck! That hurts like hell!" Diana let out

"Diana... you're language." Akko was surprised. Most people would think that the calm and collected Diana would never say something like that.

"Sorry." Diana strained her speech as she said talked.

Diana and Akko were shoulder to shoulder. Akko was keeping Diana's hands down in the water. Akko looked to her right to see Diana's face. She could tell this was actually hurting Diana a lot. A few tears are rolling down her face. It was foreign to Akko, as she had never seen Diana do anything like this before.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Akko said, trying to comfort Diana. They had moved over to the couch. Diana was sitting with her head down, looking at her burned hands.

"I'm such an idiot..." Diana sighed. "This hurts so much."

"Is there a spell or somethint we could cast to heal you?" Akko suggested.

"Although there are healing spells, they're for healing broken bones or cuts, anything that isn't permanent..."

"Why don't I ask Sucy if she has a potion..." Akko quickly bursted into a sprint and left the room. About five minutes later she came back.

"She said that she's never made anything for burns before… I've got nothing." Akko said, out of breath from the running. "Hold on, let me ask Professor Chariot." Akko said, getting ready to run for it again.

"Wait! Don't leave..." Diana spoke out.

"Why not?" Akko said.

"They can't know about this."

"B-But-"

"They can't Akko! Why do you even want to help me so much? I miscalculated the spell and scorched myself..." Diana said.

Akko walked up to Diana (who was sitting on her couch), she slightly crouched down and wrapped her arms around Diana's body, pulling her into a hug.

Akko started, "You... you mean so much to me. I can't stand to watch you suffer like this. You helped me become the witch I am. You being better than me made me want to improve. Right before the whole missile crisis thing you found me and got me back me up on my feet. Even now, you helped me with my laundry punishment as well... That's why... I..."

"Akko! Look! Over there!" Diana spoke out and she pointed towards the bed. A bright light blue light brightened the room.

"Huh?" Akko broke the hug and looked in the direction Diana was referring to. "What's that?"

Akko walked over to the bed and picked up her wand, which was the source of this light. She returned to Diana with a question, "What's going on?"

"For once, I'm not sure." Diana admitted.

Suddenly, the blue light coming from wand shot itself away from Akko's wand and straight for Diana. The light absorbed into her.

"Diana that wasn't me!" Akko preached.

"I'm... okay." she said. "I feel so much better." The light made its way to Diana's hands. Her hands were glowing the same color as the light. The light then turned into a liquid and dripped onto the floor. Diana's hands had completely healed.

"Woah." both Akko and Diana said simultaneously.

"How did you do that, Akko?" Diana asked.

"I-I don't know!" Akko asked.

Diana looked at Akko, then back at her hands. A big smile grew on her face, and she looked back at Akko. "Whatever you did, thank you." she said with the brightest of smiles. She wrapped her hands around Akko and hugged her. Akko returned the hug and whispered in her ear, "I like your smile."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday Morning**

The work-free week for Luna Nova quickly came to an end. Lotte has already come back from visiting her parents, and Diana's roommates Hannah and Barbara were supposed to come back today. Diana groaned in bed as she straightened her legs and arms out. She was exhausted, even though she slept for a few hours. The night before, her and Akko had to finish the remaining piles of laundry that they had to complete for Akko's punishment. Technically Diana didn't actually have to help Akko, but she helped anyway because she cares.

Diana needed to ask Akko a few questions, especially what that light was the other day. The light healed a burn, which is incurable for witches. Diana remembered the concern on Akko's face when she stupidly burned herself. _Stupid Diana_ , she thought. Although, seeing Akko in a genuinely concerned state pleased her. It makes her feel that in this cruel world, there's always someone who she can call a true friend.

 _Friend._

That word upset Diana. Every time she looked at Akko she could only think, _I want her to be mine_. It wasn't just a crush. It was love. She loved Atsuko Kagari. She likes being near Akko and talking to Akko and touching Akko. She loves her on both romantic and lustful levels. She adored Akko.

Thinking about Akko made Diana act in an unexpected way then normal. She sat herself in bed with the blanket covering the waist down of her body. On her top half she was only wearing a white-laced bra. Her right hand gently grazed down her stomach and into her nether regions. She lightly touched her second lips through her underwear, feeling a little _hot and bothered_ from thinking about how much she _loves_ Akko. Her hand backs up and slides into her panties. She started from the bottom of her _area_ and strolled her finger upwards towards her most sensitive part when-

 _Knock knock knock._

Three knocks. Then a familiar voice rang through Diana's room.

"Diana? Are you awake?" Akko's pleasant voice sounded.

Obviously, Diana's hand quickly retracted from her undergarments and she covered her entire body in the blanket. Not knowing how to react, she loudly and nervously shouted, "Y-Yes! Come in."

Diana could hear the doorknob turn and the squeaking of the door. The door closed and footsteps started to approach her bed.

"Good morning!" Akko said with a bright smile. She was holding a gray tray with food and drinks on it. "I made you breakfast!" she was full of energy.

"How nice of you, Akko." Diana said calmly. Internally, her mind was on red alert.

 _S-She made me breakfast?! Akko doesn't cook! And that smile was super cute._

Diana felt slightly nervous from the fact that she's only in her underwear under her blanket.

Akko walked over to Diana. Diana sat up on the bed and placed her back against the bed frame. The blanket shifted as she moved, revealing her top half. A slight blush crept onto Diana's face but she played it off and acted calm and collected. Akko placed the tray on Diana's lap. On the tray, there was a plate with sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast. There was a glass of cold water with ice on the left side of the tray and a metallic fork and knife on the right.

Diana grabbed the fork with her right hand, scooped up some eggs, and lightly placed it in her mouth and started to chew.

 _This... isn't very good._

Diana turned her head right to look at Akko who has a large grin on her face, waiting for Diana's approval.

The only thing Diana could do without destroying Akko's emotional state was to smile back.

"I like it." she lied.

"You do?" Akko was skeptical.

"Yeah. It's good, but it could use some work." Diana was partially correct.

"I need to better!" Akko's eyes turned to fire. "After you made me that delicious breakfast last week I felt like I needed to pay you back with something just as good!"

A small grin grew on Diana's face. She loved her fiery passion.

Diana placed down her fork down as Akko reached over to her right hand. Akko grabbed her hand and started to analyze it.

"I'm still surprised... your hand is perfectly fine."

"Yeah... about that... I'm gonna go to the library and do some research... would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating this sooner, I've been really busy. Also, I apologize that this chapter is super short. I'm having a hard time trying to find a good transition to the next arc. And, I was thinking of starting a different story with the same "light" mechanic but more slow paced and focuses more on character development.**


End file.
